When She Loved Me- Nadia's Tale
by ihategoodbyes
Summary: Nadia was aware for all five years these are her thoughts about Lauren and Bo and her life's ending. Song-fic to Sarah McLachlan's When Somebody Loved Me. One-Shot. R


**Disclaimer- **Lost Girl is property of Syfy as such I am not making any money off of this and do not claim any rights to its characters.

**Author's Note- **This idea hit me while I was listening to Sarah McLachlan's When She Loved Me mind you Lost Girl has recently become one of my favorite shows. I do not plan any more Lost Girl one-shots at this point unless I get specific requests in the future.

**Author's Note 2/6/2013-** It was brought to my attention that having song lyrics in here could get my story removed so I am taking them out HOWEVER this is still a song-fic and I suggest pulling up youtube or iTunes and listening to the underlined song.

**Key **

_Memories _

Narrations

_**When She Loved Me-Nadia's Tale**_

Nadia and Lauren were happy as a couple, Lauren with her research and patients, Nadia with her camera and moments to capture but as in every story there became a problem. The young couple headed to Congo to look at the local people and wildlife for her job. Then the sickness hit and Lauren began to research for a cure, then Nadia got sick, the Ash approached and Lauren was drawn into the world of the Fay.

Lauren's deal was simple she worked as the Light's head doctor and she got access to the research needed to wake Nadia. It was common to speak to comma patients in case they could hear and understand what was going on around them. At least that was the hope.

* * *

_Every morning I would get up first and go for a run come back Lauren would start breakfast and we would share a shower. She would pull on her sexy doctor clothes and I would pull on comfortable loose clothes we would play fight over hair styles, who would flirt with more people that day, who would be home first, who should make dinner, over where to meet for lunch, what kind of patients she would see, what pictures I would take, and if I would get a new assignment somewhere exciting. _

_That day was no different but I came back home so excited "We get to go to Congo, I'm going to take pictures of the locals and wildlife and they are paying you to with me!" "Babe that's great. Love you." "Love you forever Lauren."_

* * *

_We were in Congo when it happened she was administering cures to her patients when a wave of dizziness hit me black flickers passed over my eyes. "Lauren…help me…"_

* * *

For four years I listened to her come and go at first it was every day, then once a week, then every month, then only on special days. Then she started coming back more and more but always to talk about how she missed me and about _HER_. Bo. The unallied succubus. At first it seemed like pure nervousness then there were the subtle hints of longing and hopefulness in her voice like when they were first dating and would talk about her futures.

* * *

I flicked my eyes open now that seems quite mundane but I had been unable to do that simple thing for five years. The first thing I saw when my eyes open was a golden beauty and she looked so happy with tears of joy. We were happy spent a wonderful few days together and planned a getaway. That was the first time I saw her and the first time I heard him. She stood in front of me a vision of brown and black and it whispered in my mind 'Take her down before she comes for you.' I pushed it away thinking there was no way she would….could see. The vacation was perfect long lover's nights with whispered "I love you."

* * *

We came home and she went back to her work that I "knew nothing" about. Bo began popping up more and more so did my voice. Soon I was missing slots of time I would open my eyes to bad things and close them to happy things. Then that night Bo was there and I was trying to kill Lauren, no this wasn't right it was mix of dream and reality. I remember begging Lauren tempting her to tell me the truth about the fey. Then Bo came and its anger pushed outwards towards her, I wanted to talk to Lauren so I began asking her to get Bo to leave so we could talk. The Bo pulled her knife and my control was slipping I began begging for them to stop it, to stop me. Bo slid that dagger into me and all I felt was cold and could hear music as I slipped away, apologizes coming from my lips hearing her beg me to stay and my last thought was "She loved me."

* * *

**R&R Please**


End file.
